Amor A Sangre & Fuego
by Helena Rossi
Summary: Helena era una chica con una vida perfecta; padres comprensibles y amigos que se querian como hermanos, pero todo cambia desde que se tiene que ir de su ciudad: desde sus sentimientos y su madurez hasta luchar por su propia seguridad, era algo a lo que nunca se habia tenido que enfrentar...
1. Prólogo

LIBRO UNO: Helena

No te quiero sino porque te quiero

y de quererte a no quererte llego

y de esperarte cuando no te espero

pasa mi corazón del frío al fuego

Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero

te odio sin fin y odiandote te ruego

y en la medida de mi amor viajero

es no verte y amarte como un ciego

Tal vez consumirá la luz de enero

su rayo cruel, mi corazón entero

robándome la llave del sosiego

En esta historia sólo yo me muero

y moriré de amor porque te quiero

porque te quiero, amor a sangre y fuego.

Soneto XLVI

Pablo Neruda

Prólogo:

Este era el fin de mi vida, y lo sabía, aun así no estaba asustada.

Pero si me preocupaba por el dolor que tendría que soportar mi familia; también me preocupaba por lo que diría él, cuando se enterase de mi muerte.

Mi muerte, mi muerte; lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, esperando que llegase el miedo y el terror, la tristeza y la desolación… Pero no sentía absolutamente nada.

Aunque si podía sentir el dolor de mis huesos al quebrarse; y el dolor interno cuando alguna que otra costilla rota me perforaba, quizás, algún órgano.

Cerré mis ojos, y lo visualicé a él, sonriéndome; como cuando todo estaba bien…


	2. Cambios

Cambios:

Estaba agotada, no había dormido bien y desde muy temprano estaba guardando mis cosas en cajas de cartón.

Y a eso se le sumaba la preocupación por lo que dirían mis amigos, cuando se enteraran que me iba de la ciudad.

No sabía muy bien el motivo, porque hace poco me había enterado, pero sabía que el cambio tenía que ver con el trabajo de Nicholas, mejor dicho, con el trabajo de mi padre; el es militar, específicamente general en logística, siempre estaba viajando.

Mi madre, Charlotte es Arquitecta y también era una loca por decorar interiores. Ella había diseñado los planos de nuestra casa, aquí, en Chicago y también la había decorado, bueno, en realidad lo seguía haciendo; siempre cambiaba algo de lugar, era como jugar a "encuentra las diez diferencias"…

Estaba en eso, cuando alguien me habló:

-Helena, te buscan…

Era Nicholas, estaba apoyado con su robusta figura, en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quién es? – No tenia tiempo para absolutamente nada y el lo sabia; y mucho menos había planeado reunirme con alguien.

-Eh, son los chicos… Supongo que es mejor que hayan venido, así podrás… Eh, informarles de lo que va a ocurrir.

Me tensé, incomoda, guardando silencio como si fuese mejor no decir nada.

Pasaban los segundos, al final le dije:

-Eso lo decido yo.

-Hija, aunque no lo quieras, esto los afectará – Iba a protestar, pero me impidió hablar levantando su mano -… Y los afectará más, si nos vamos sin avisarles.

-No, no quiero hacerlo, estoy segura de que reaccionaran mal. – le dije, angustiada.

-Tienes que hacerlo, es lo correcto; de todas formas pueden seguir en contacto.

-Claro, si no se enojan conmigo – Dejé que el sarcasmo fluyera denso, pero el hizo como que no me escuchó.

-Hazlo, quizás reaccionen mejor de lo que tu crees, no podría ser _tan_ malo.

-Tú no puedes saberlo, yo los conozco mejor que tú. –le critiqué

-Bueno, entonces tu tampoco lo sabrás si no se los dices – Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse.

No, ni en broma. Que alguien les dijera a ellos que yo no estaba o algo por el estilo, pero yo no iba a bajar aunque me esperaran cien mil años…

Pero, por otro lado Nicholas tenía razón, yo no podía irme así como así, cuando yo estaba completamente consciente de que eso era lo peor que podría hacer.

Argh. ¡Esto no pasaría si no fuese culpa de Nicholas! ¡El no podía venir aquí y darme consejos cuando todo esto comenzó por su culpa!

Salí de mi habitación, pensativa, deseando con toda mi alma que algo me detuviera antes de lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

Bajé las escaleras sin ánimo alguno, pero aun así mantuve una perfecta sonrisa de felicidad; Por lo que me habían dicho, yo era una buena actriz.

Ellos estaban en la entrada de la casa, unos pocos se notaban extrañados, supuse que sería porque todos los muebles del salón estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas.

Mis seis mejores amigos me saludaron con besos y abrazos – como siempre en realidad – iba a extrañar esto de poder querernos como hermanos y apoyarnos siempre.

-Hola Helena, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – Me preguntó Damon, se veía preocupado…

Entonces me di cuenta de que al menos él estaba suponiendo lo peor.

-Ay, cómo no puedes darte cuenta Damm – se quejó Frank – Es obvio que van a pintar las paredes, creía que conocías un poco mas a la mamá de Helena, pero parece que no; me decepcionas mucho, de verdad – Dijo él muy teatralmente mientras fingía que se lamentaba agitando la cabeza y se colocaba la manó en el corazón.

Algunos se rieron, otros conversaban entre ellos mismos en cuchicheos.

-Em… Frank, no… No es eso – Tenía miedo, no quería decirles la verdad.

Era lo correcto, o eso me decía Nicholas.

-Chicos, préstenme atención… ¡Escúchenme! – Les tuve que gritar porque Caroline y Grace estaban enfrascadas, conversando entre ellas.

Ni siquiera pensé lo que dije, simplemente lo solté y ya:

-Chicos; me mudo… me voy de Chicago.

Silencio.

Pude observar como Spencer miraba los muebles, de seguro, ahora lo comprendía todo…

-No –murmuró Damon -¡NO! – Gritó él, me sobresalté - ¡No puedes irte! – Volvió a gritar, los demás asentían; bueno, los que habían pasado la etapa del Shock.

-Tengo que hacerlo - Apreté los dientes intentando luchar contra las indeseadas lagrimas que intentaban asomarse por las comisuras de mis ojos.

-No, ¡no tienes que hacerlo!, tú no te atreverías a dejarnos; somos como hermanas ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dijo Grace; Una lágrima ya corría por su mejilla.

¿Cómo responder a eso?, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar…

Pero eso de nada iba a servir ahora, la decisión ya estaba tomada y yo no tenía nada que ver con ella; Ellos no podían hacerme esto ¿Por qué me lo tenían que hacer más difícil?, ellos no tenían el derecho de enojarse.

Acabarían conmigo.

Además, a mi solo me avisaron que nos mudábamos; definitivamente la culpa no era mía…

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto Chicos, yo solo «sigo ordenes» - Con eso les di la pista de quien era el verdadero culpable de todo esto, si es que se podía decir así…

-No, no importa, de todas formas tú podrías quedarte aquí ¿No? No tienes excusa.

Oh, Frank ¿Dónde encontraré a alguien como él?, con sus ideas; tan loco e infantil.

-Chicos, yo no quiero pelearme con ustedes; todos saben que yo los quiero con el alma.

-Pero igual te vas… - Dijo muy tristemente Benjamin. El era el mejor bromista del mundo, la persona mas alegre; siempre te sacaba una sonrisa, no importaba cuan grande fuera el problema…

Se me hacía extraño verlo tan triste…

-Podré venir a verles – intente consolarlos, sin éxito evidente.

-No será lo mismo Hell's, tu lo sabes – Caroline tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Chicos, por favor, no me hagan esto; duele más de lo que creen.

-¿Y tu piensas que a nosotros no nos duele?, que nos dejes y te vayas así sin mas… - A Damon se le quebró la voz, y ya tenía los ojos llorosos.

Oh, no. Nunca lo había visto llorar y no quería hacerlo ahora; y mucho menos por mi culpa.

-Lo lamento, Chicos… - No sabía que mas les podía decir.

Hubo un largo silencio, nadie decía nada, ellos solo me observaban con sus hermosos rostros, ahora demacrados por el dolor. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podrían estar pensando; y a lo que podrían decirme después… Ellos siempre eran sinceros, por más que doliera la verdad.

Y aunque no lo quisiera, era mi turno de ser sincera.


End file.
